Migraine
by Amy-McClair
Summary: How will Inuyasha react when Kagome gets a migraine? What will happen when she has forgotten her medication at home? Please R&R Flames welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Well everyone, I decided to write this fic two weekends ago when I was lying in bed with a really bad migraine. It was the type where you wonder whether the headache caused the upset stomach or the otherway around. Well okay, that was just me, but then as I was laying there in the dark, I started wondering, why am I trying to figure something like this out at all? sigh Because I can't manage to bring myself to do anything else or to sleep. God that sucks! Anyway, I won't bore you all with anymore of this crap. I hope you enjoy this story.

Ari: whispers She is so wierd.

Amy: I heard that!

Ari: EEP! hides

Amy: Come back! I won't hurt you...much.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I wish I did, but Rumiko Takahashi got him first.

* * *

Kagome lay suspended in complete darkness. "Ah, blessed darkness, " she thought, "cuddle me to your breast." There was nothing in the darkness. She had no body, only spirit resided here. It was neither hot nor cold. There was no pay or elation. There was only nothing, and she basked in the velvety blackness. 

The day ha dragged on for what seemed like forever. Inuyasha found the campsite early in the evening since the whole party seemed plagued by exhaustion all day. "I don't get it," he grumbled as he searched for fish in the stream near the camp. "We just started. They shouldn't be this tired already." He thought back to the previous day.

_"Come on Kagome! You're just wasting time. We've got things to do." Inuyasha fumed and paced the length of Kagome's room while she packed. _

_"Inuyasha." Just the tome alone had him cringing in anticipation. "If you are in such a hurry to get back, then go. I will follow you in a bit, when I'm ready."_

_"No chance! If I leave, you'll probably just throw yourself on that soft cot of yours and got to sleep. We have a jewel to repair. So let's go!" He was yelling by the end._

_"Oswari," the young miko whispered. You shouldn't yell inside. It's not polite." With that admonition, the miko proceeded to pack her things._

_"Temee!" growled the slightly flattened Inuyasha as he unceremoniously dug himself out of Kagome's floor. "One of these days, I'm going to return the favor." He mumbled and left her room to go downstairs._

_He was still grumbling when he entered the kitchen to find Higarashi-sama pulling food from her cupboards for her daughter to pack. "Ah, Inuyasha-kun, would you like some ramen, while you wait for Kagome to finish?"_

_At the sound of her voice, the red clad hanyou stopped grumbling and the mention of his favorite food perked up his mood considerably. He nodded curtly that he would like the ramen and sat down beside the table to torment the cat while he waited._

_Within minutes a steaming bowl of ramen was placed on the table for him with a pair of chopsticks and he quickly set tot devouring every last noodle. When he finished, Higarashi-sama took his bowl into the kitchen for cleaning, and he went back to "playing" with Buyo._

_The poor cat ran out of patience with him after about half on hour of being dance around the room on his hind legs. He pulled at the paws that Inuyasha was holding until one of them slipped free. Then he proceeded to claw the unsuspecting inu-hanyou in the face before running off._

_"Ow!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped up from the floor, holding his left hand over his newly battered nose. He quickly stormed out of the dining area and back up the stairs to Kagome's room. "Are you ready yet?" he whined plaintively._

_"Yes." She responded, while toting her gigantic yellow back pack past him and downstairs to her mother. She was getting tired of his pestering, so she wanted to leave quickly. "Oi okaa-san! Do you have any food that I can take with me?" Without a word, her mother handed her two already stuffed shopping bags full of food and goodies. "Ah arigato!" She set her bag down and gave her mother a hug before grabbing everything and heading off to the well house. "Inuyasha, I'm leaving!" she called as she entered the well house._

_"Keh!" Inuyasha popped out of the shadows behind the door. He chuckled when he saw her jump at being startled. He picked her up, junk and all and hopped onto the rim of the well._

_"Inuyasha, stop laughing." Kagome wasn't finding his little joke very amusing. The look in her eyes suggested heavily that the subjugation command was forthcoming._

_"Just remember, I'm holding you. If you say it, you'll be crushed too," he quickly pointed out to her._

_Kagome smiled sweetly as his words sank in fully. "I wasn't going to say it." He looked at her like he didn't believe her, but shrugged it off completely. With that, he jumped into the time stream carrying Kagome into the Feudal Era. When they landed on the other side, Inuyasha carried the young woman up to solid ground above, still chuckling at quietly. He gently set her down on the ground and she took a small step away from him. "Oswari." She stated casually without any warning. Then she walked calmly toward Kaede's village without a backward glance._

_It took him a few seconds to recover and chase her down, but he had plenty of anger to fuel his speed. He started yelling before he had even reached her side. "Temee! What was that for?"_

_"You wouldn't stop laughing at me." She replied coyly._

_"But you said you wouldn't say it for that." He plead indignantly, reminding her of her statement form before entering the well._

_"Did I forget to say 'yet'? Gomen nasai, Inuyasha." She smiled shyly as she entered Kaede's hut. She greeted everyone inside politely and started distributing goodies without a second thought about the conversation she had been having with her inuko._

_"What do you mean?" Inuyasha yelled as he barged into the hut._

_Without breaking from her previous actions, the miko calmly said, "oswari." Once the dust settled around the hanyou's prostrate body, she reminded him gently "didn't I will you it's not police to yell indoors?" And she continued to hand out the gifts to her other friends. _

_The whole party stared wide-eyed at the scene before them. Shippou whispered to Miroku, "Kagome-sama's scary." However, he was easily muted by a lollipop as Miroku nodded curtly in response. _

_The group spent the night there and started out early the next morning, although it appeared that Kagome's mood hadn't changed for the better. Her attitude seemed to permeate the party. Sango had to have slapped the lecherous monk at least fifteen times during the day. Shippou complained more than usual about Inuyasha's antics and Kagome subjugated said hanyou…a lot._

_By early afternoon, Inuyasha was drained emotionally from his growing fear of the word "oswari." He found a secure campsite and called for a stop to the day. He didn't even wait for protests or applause before leaving the group on the pretence of finding food. He had to get away._

"What happened between you and Kagome-sama? She seems more upset with you than normal." Miroku approached the creek slowly.

Shaken from his thoughts, Inuyasha simply replied, "Keh!" and left the water to find a pile of twelve fish. "_I must have been really distracted,_" he thought as he looked at the pile.

"Hungry much?" Miroku inquired.

"Shut it bouzu!" Inuyasha growled. "You guys were so slow today, I figured you all needed the extra energy." He grabbed the fish in his hands and bolted back to camp before he had to answer anymore of the monk's questions.

Miroku remained by the river silently shaking his head. "Sometimes, I wonder what goes on in that head of his." He laughed quietly to himself, before involuntarily shivering slightly. "And other times, I'm too afraid to find out." With that sentiment, he gathered some water in a bucket and headed back to camp.

As the two returned to camp, Sango was setting the fire and Kagome was laying out her bedding for the night. The miko just couldn't understand why she was so slow today. "_Maybe I didn't get a good night's sleep last night,_" she thought. As she finished unpacking her sleeping bag, she concluded silently, "_Well, I'll just have to take advantage of the early stop tonight._" She sighed heavily and sat down.

"Is something wrong, Kagome-chan?" Sango approached her friend with concern.

"I am just tired," Kagome reassured her with a small smile.

"I meant about the whole day. I have never seen you say 'Oswari' to Inuyasha so many times in one day without you returning to your time. Is there something wrong between you two?" She sat down in front of her compatriot a waited for an answer.

"No, I've been a bit more touchy than usual. I don't know why exactly, but I think I'm just tired. Everything will be fine if I just get a good night's sleep tonight."

"Haven't you been sleeping well?" The taijiya asked. Kagome shook her head slowly. "Maybe we shouldn't have left Kaede's so soon then."

Kagome laughed bitterly, "Tell that to our favorite dog-eared friend. He was on my case from the moment he came to my time. By the last day, I rushed just to get everything packed so he'd stop hounding me." (A/N No pun intended.)

"Well maybe you're right, but I'm concerned still. I've only ever seen you this tired once before that we hadn't been fighting a huge battle right beforehand. That was when you got so sick. I don't ever want to see you get that sick again." Sango had genuine worry in her eyes for her best friend.

"Oh no! This is so not the same thing. I think if we can keep Inuyasha from yelling tonight, I will be right as rain come tomorrow." Kagome had a bigger smile on her face this time and Sango couldn't help but be caught up in it.

"Oi, Kagome! What do you mean, 'it's going to rain tomorrow'?" Inuyasha sat down by the fire to prepare the fish he caught for dinner.

The green and white clad girl just rolled her eyes at the dense hanyou. "I said, 'right as rain,' 'not it's going to rain.'" At the blank expression she got from him she decided to elaborate for him. "It means fine or as it should be."

"Keh!" He went back to skewering the fish around the fire. "Why can't you human ever just say what you mean?"

"Kagome glared daggers into his back. "Because we lowly humans try our damnedest to try to confuse the hell out of ignorant hanyou's like you!" the furious miko shouted, and stormed out of the camp in the direction of the creek. She never saw the hurt look in his eyes as she barged off, but he quickly hid his feelings from the rest of the party.

He watched her go and then sighed quietly as he went back to cooking the fish. His fuzzy ears drooped slightly on his head as he contemplated what was wrong with Kagome.

By the time the miko returned to the camp from the waterfront, the fish was cooked and everyone was eating. She sat down, without a word or glance at anyone, and ate one fish. As soon as she finished it, she climbed into her sleeping bag and went straight to sleep.

Inuyasha watched the raven-haired teen fall asleep and grew concerned. He knew she hadn't eaten lunch and her breakfast was small. Now she had only eaten one fish for dinner. "_What's wrong with her?_" he wondered to himself.

He finished his meal and wandered around the perimeter of he camp making sure it was secure. When he was satisfied, he found a tree near the priestess and sat down with Tetsusaiga resting against his shoulder. Afraid that this girl might be sick again, he took a preliminary sniff of her scent, but he couldn't discern any sickness or "otherness" to her otherwise usual vanilla and rose scent. He decided to stay there and keep watch over her tonight. The inuko was determined to keep her from being disturbed to the point that he even convinced the young kitsune-youkai to sleep with Kirara.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated before this. I have been extremely busy with school and work. I will try to update again soon. Thanks to those who reviewed me. I am happy to annouce that this story has gotten more reviews than my last two stories combined.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or his friends. I wish, but Rumiko Takahashi won't give them to me. I'm not greedy. I would settle for just Inuyasha...

Enjoy everyone.

* * *

**(Kagome's Dream)**

There was nothing but darkness around her. There were no sounds, no lights, no people, just pure unadulterated oblivion. "Ah, blessed darkness," Kagome sighed, "cuddle me to your breast." She floated weightlessly with no destination and no care. This was the realm of dreams. She was happy here.

Ahead of her, she saw a dim light approaching. She squinted her eyes as she got closer and the intensity of the light increased. She turned her head to look behind her and saw that the light was consuming the darkness. "No!" she cried out. "Don't leave me. I need you." She could feel herself start to tremble and a single tear leaked from her eyes. "Please keep me with you," she begged with all her heart, but oblivion receded and the world of light took over.

"Kagome, wake up please!" Shippou shouted for the third time, while shaking her sleeping body with all his might. The rest of the party was up and preparing to start their journey once again.

Inuyasha kept glancing concernedly at the still sleeping miko. He noticed her scent change slightly in the night, but couldn't lay his finger on what it meant. He heard her whimpering quietly while the little kitsune tried to wake her up. He walked over to them and knelt on the ground beside her. "Shippou, why don't you let me try." The boy's small green eyes took in the hanyou suspiciously for a moment. "I promise to be nice," Inuyasha assured him and the kit acquiesced.

When he was alone, or as close as he could get to it in a camp full of people, he took another whiff of the sleeping teen. The scent he smelled last night was still there and a little stronger now. However, he still couldn't place what it meant. "Something's not right," he whispered too quietly for the party to hear. "Kagome," he called as he shook her shoulder, "it's time to get up. We have to leave…Kagome! Open your eyes and look at me." He heard her moan softly as she buried her face in her sleeping bag. "Wake up already!" he called as he shook her again and moved the cover from her face.

Finally, her eyes began to flutter open. However, as soon as her eyes opened, she squeezed them shut again with a barely stifled groan. "I know you're awake. Now get up or we'll leave without you." He heard her sigh heavily before she slowly started to get up.

As soon as she was sitting, she felt a dull ache appear at the base of her skull. "Oh, not now," she whispered and gradually made her way over to her monstrous bag. She promptly unzipped one compartment and then another, methodically searching for relief, but she couldn't find the bottle anywhere. Soon she grew frantic in her search. She pulled articles out of her bag and tossed them carelessly beside her on the ground. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Crap! I can't believe it's not here!" She was still whispering, but more intensely. The rest of the party was trying to decide if she had completely lost her mind.

Finally with a huge sigh, which was almost a sob, the girl from the future stuffed everything back into her backpack and stood. She turned to Inuyasha and softly murmured, "I have to go home."

"WHAT!" the dog-eared young man screamed.

Kagome closed her eyes tightly and bowed her head humbly. "Gomen nasai," she begged, "I forgot something that I need." The party braced itself for an all out war between the two.

"How could you possibly have forgotten something when it took you almost a full day to pack?" Inuyasha growled out between clenched teeth.

"You were rushing me. That's how," Kagome answered meekly as she gradually raised her gaze to meet his. She stared him in the eyes willing him silently not to fight her on this.

Unfortunately for her, Inuyasha was being obstinate and missed her silent plea. "What do you mean, 'I rushed you'?" He bellowed. He watched as she clenched her teeth and her brow furrowed, prior to her shaking her head in despair.

Kagome pushed her way past him and hissed the command, "Oswari!" And she just kept on walking toward Kaede's village and the well. There were tears forming in the corners of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall because she knew that they would only make her feel worse at the moment.

"When he could finally get up, Inuyasha cursed, "Oh what the hell!" With great dejection, he told the others to choose, "Either stay here until we get back or go back to Kaede's hut and wait for us there." He turned in the direction of the well and swore pointedly before running off to catch her, "Damn it!"

The rest of the party stood there blinking after the two departed members. "Is it me, or was that really weird?" Sango inquired. Shippou shrugged his tiny shoulders showing just as much confusion as the taijiya felt.

The monk rounded on the other two and completely ignoring her question, asked "Should we stay here or return to the village?" No one answered him, but when Kirara transformed in a huge ball of flame and bought him Kagome's bag in his mouth, the monk commented, "I'll take that as the village is best." He made sure the campsite was clean and the fire out before they all mounted the large neko-youkai for the trip.

Kagome walked quickly down the path they had followed the day before. She was making good time until the sun came out from behind the cloud and dappled the forest floor with light. Even that wasn't bad at first, but slowly the dull ache at the base of her skill grew into a steady pounding. The soon realized that the pulse was keeping cadence with her footsteps. She decided to slow down in the hope that the rattling of her brain would do the same. Much to her joy, it worked. Thus she continued at her slower pace down the path.

"_Maybe this one isn't as bad as the others_," she thought hopefully. But just then, the path before her started changing. It was the strangest thing. She knew that the trail was flat and straight, but her eyes kept seeing the darn thing move. "Oh boy." She muttered and paused along the side of the dirt track where she saw a large rock on which she could sit. She sat down slowly praying that the world would stop tilting, and twisting…and, "uhg." Her poor stomach was revolting. She was glad that she hadn't eaten much, otherwise it would be revisiting her now. She counted her breaths trying to will herself not to get sick. As she did this she allowed herself to slip off the rock so that she was sitting on the ground while resting against it. She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her elbows on them while covering her face with her hands. The stone was cool against her back, and she was comforted by it.

She tried to block out the sight of the world around her by closing her eyes. Unfortunately, she started to fell it rocking instead. In that moment, the distressed lass vowed to never laugh when Shippou got seasick again.

Inuyasha followed Kagome's scent, but decided to take his time catching her. "_I'll let her cool off before I approach,_" he thought. He noticed that her scent was leading him down the same path they had all followed the day before. "She'll be safe enough here until I reach her," he muttered under his breath as he scanned the area for danger.

The inu-tachi was still trying to figure out what had happened to his mike. He couldn't figure out what her scent change meant. It had been so subtle that he would have missed it had he not known her so well. He was pretty sure, though, that it was the cause of her sudden need to return home. He growled out his frustration as he followed Kagome's scent. "Was this also why she's been so mad at me?" he wondered. His ears drooped slightly just thinking about her mood since he went to her time to pick her up. He physically shook himself out of his funk. "She better explain this all to me, when I find her," he growled again.

He continued along the path for a short while, before noticing that his quarry's scent was becoming more potent. As he rounded a bend in the road, his heart fell. There, huddled against a rock, was the young miko. She was rocking slightly and holding her head in her hands.

Thinking that she was so mad at him that she was crying, he called out hesitantly, "Kagome?" She didn't respond to his inquiry so he quickly approached her side. Laying his hand on her shoulder he asked, "What's wrong?" He carefully pried her hands away from her face. Her breathing was funny, and her eyes were shut tightly against the sudden onslaught of light caused by her moved hands.

As the light stuck her beautiful face, she whimpered and tears made unbidden trails down her cheeks. The intense pain she felt throughout her head, made her want to curl up and die. When she felt the tears she started a mantra of "No, no, no, no, no, no…" So desperately did she yearn for darkness, the school girl actually fought the hanyou to get her hands back.

"Kagome, what happened? Were you attacked?" She barely moved her head indicating the negative. "What is the matter then?" He noticed that her hands were shaking as she pulled at them.

"Let go…of my hands," she whispered through gritted teeth. Inuyasha complied and she buried her face once again with her palms. She moaned at the small relief.

"Now can you tell me what's wrong?" He gently asked. "I can't help you if you don't tell me." He wiped away the tears from her chin since that was the only area not covered by her hands. He hated to see her cry.

"My head," she replied. Kagome paused for so long that Inuyasha didn't think she'd continue. "It feels like…an army is…marching on my head." She lowered her head between her knees and covered the back of her neck with her arms. Her small hands were scrunched up in fists and her body still trembled. "Light makes it worse," she confessed.

Inuyasha felt like a big shit. "You mean, I did this, by uncovering your eyes?" She didn't answer him. Becoming desperate – though he would never admit that to anyone – he begged, "What can I do?"

"Take me home," came the response barely loud enough for him to hear.

The inu-hanyou quickly stood up and removed his haori and placed it over her head to block out the light better. Having felt her lack of strength during the arm wrestling match earlier, he decided to cradle her in his arms to avoid her falling off his back. "Hang on, Kagome." He launched himself into the forest canopy to more quickly reach the well.

As soon as the man lifted Kagome in his arms, she buried her face in his chest seeking further relief. Her head was throbbing.

It hurt Inuyasha every time he heard her plaintive whimpers and he pushed for as much speed as his youkai blood could give him. "We'll be there soon Kagome. Just hang in there." Murmurs of comfort were falling constantly from his lips.

Finally, after what felt like hours to both of the tortured souls, they reached the well that would take them to Kagome's time. Inuyasha didn't hesitate before jumping in. he could tell that whatever was bothering the girl in his arms was getting worse. He was still perplexed as to the cause of this sudden and strange headache, but he was determined to find the remedy.

They landed safely on the future side of the well, and the hanyou whispered to his charge, "Where should I take you now?"

"Mama." The trembling woman's barely audible response reached the super sensitive ears perched delicately on top of his head. Without further delay, Inuyasha jumped out of the well and dashed to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

I am a little slow, with updates, but this chapter will be the final one. YAY! Ano please forgive my lack of motivation and enjoy this story. I love all my reviewers. Thanks for the reviews everyone.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. sigh Dreams do not always come true.

Inuyasha had a little trouble opening the door with Kagome slung bridal style in his arms. However, with a little effort he managed to open it wide enough to walk through, without dropping his charge on the floor. Once inside, he followed his nose to Higarashi-sama while silently thanking Kami-sama that she was home. His tiny nose led him into the kitchen, where Higarashi-sama was preparing lunch for Souta and Kagome's grandfather. Unfortunately, she was facing away from the door when he entered. When he cleared his throat to gain her attention, she jumped nearly a mile high.

"Oh! Inuyasha, you scared the life out of me," she cried out while laughing. That's when she noticed the bundle with legs in his arms. "Oh my! What's happened?" She was trying to remain as calm as possible while her brain dreamed up all sorts of horrible conditions her daughter could be in under that red haori.

Noticing the sudden spike of fear enter Higarashi-sama's scent, Inuyasha tried to tell her what happened without making things works. "K-kagome said her head hurt and light hurt, and she wanted to go home," he rushed out.

It took her a moment, but once she deciphered his words, she understood what he meant. She nodded in understanding and motioned for him to follow her. They ascended the stairs and progr3esses to Kagome's room, where her mother closed the blinds and curtains. "Go ahead and lay her on the bed dear," she said as she left the room again.

He carefully placed her prone body on the top of her bed and slowly removed his haori from her face. He then knelt by her side and whispered softly, "you'll be alright now." He watched her face scrunch up and her jaws clench tightly as a soft whimper escaped her lips. He felt completely helpless watching this girl suffer against something he couldn't fight for her.

Kagome's mother returned to the room carrying a small bottle of pills and a glass of water. She placed the water beside her daughter and took two pills out of the bottle. "Kagome dear," she said, "You have to take these pills." Higarashi-sama motioned for Inuyasha to help her daughter sit up. He complied placing one arm behind her and held her hand with the other. His resolve almost crumbled when she squeezed his hand and groaned in pain. He quickly slid himself in behind her to help support her while she sat.

As she sat up, Kagome's head rebelled. She opened her eyes in time to see darkness creeping in around the edges of her sight. That combined with the pounding head were the cause of her groan. "_Please,_" she wished bitterly, "_oblivion take me._" She felt Inuyasha scoot in behind her and she nestled herself against his chest. Then she felt her mother place the pills and glass in her hands. With shaking hands, she popped the pills and downed the water. Then she rested her head against Inuyasha's shoulder and prayed for sleep.

Inuyasha looked at Higarashi-sama and asked, "What happens now?" He was anxious to find his favorite human some respite from her pain.

The older woman pulled a wet washcloth from her arm and placed it gently over her daughter's forehead and eyes. She sighed a little before responding. "Well hopefully, she'll sleep." She turned to take the glass of water out of the room but paused. "Inuyasha, do you want something to eat?"

He looked down at the top of Kagome's head and watched her still struggling with her ailment. Then he shook his head and held the miko tighter. "Maybe later," he whispered and watched Kagome's mother leave the room.

Inuyasha could feel that Kagome was slowly starting to relax in his arms. He was satisfied that what her mother had given her would help, but he just couldn't bring himself to let her suffer alone. He sat with her in the darkened room for almost an hour not moving. Occasionally, he would whisper to her, letting her know that he was removing the cloth from her face. Then he would do so, quickly waiving it in the air to cool it before replacing it on her brow.

After two hours of this, the inu-hanyou felt her body relax and her breathing even out. He realized that the young woman finally slept. When he was sure she wouldn't awaken, he carefully slipped out from behind her body and carefully laid her head on the pillow. He took his haori and covered her sleeping form and quietly left her room.

Downstairs, Higarashi-sama was making bento for Inuyasha. She figured that he must be hungry by now. She figured this way she could bring the food to him. Kagome wouldn't be eating for a while. These headaches always made her nauseous.

She was deep in thoughts like those, when she heard shuffling foot steps behind her. She turned to see said young man enter the kitchen. "Everything okay?" she asked when she saw his distracted expression.

Inuyasha blinked a few times trying to come back from his train of thought. "Keh, she fell asleep,' he answered in his usual brusque manner. He continued to the table near where Kagome's mother worked and sat down.

The inu-hanyou looked tired and worried. She felt her heart go out to him. She knew, as a mother, that Inuyasha cared for her only daughter as more than just a friend, but also knew he'd never admit it before he was ready. With a warm smile adorning her face, the woman walked with the bento, over to the young man, and placed it before him. "I figured you were hungry," she stated simply while she took the seat opposing his.

"Yeah, thanks," he mumbled with a little blush. Needless to say, confusion had struck the hanyou again. "_How can she be so nice to me, knowing what I am?_" Shaking the thought from his overloaded mind, Inuyasha started eating the food in from of him. After a few bites, he paused and looked at Higarashi-sama, who had been staring at him the whole time.

She smiled at him. "Are you alright, dear?"

He just raised his eyebrow quizzically. "_There's that 'dear' thing again,_" he thought.

"You seem a bit distracted. I understand your concern for Kagome, but don't worry. She'll be fine." The motherly look on her face suddenly reminded him of his own mother. He quickly dropped his gaze to hide his feelings, as usual.

She nodded to herself and stood from the table to leave him with his thoughts. However, as she stood, he quickly spoke to stop her. "Why?" he started, but quickly shook his head. "What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha desperately longed for that answer. He knew he could wait to find out why she was so kind to him.

With a deep breath, Higarashi-sama reseated herself before answering the hanyou's question. "It's called a migraine. It's a headache that gets so bad that she feels sick and can't function normally. She used to get them all the time, but that has changed." To herself, she added, "_since she met you._" Inuyasha was picking at the food before himself while she explained all this to him. "Go ahead and eat, while I tell you the whole story.

"When Kagome was younger, she never had these problems. After Souta was born, she was happy and everything was fine. However, when Souta was three, and Kagome was seven, their father became very sick. He had cancer in his lungs and after several years of suffering, he died. The kids lived through his suffering and death, but it was harder on Kagome. She felt helpless and angry with the world, but she never expressed herself, because she didn't want to upset her father.

"After his death, she was lost, scared, and still angry, but she had been battling her feelings for so long that she didn't know how to express herself anymore. The stress kept building inside her, until shortly after her eleventh birthday, the headaches started.

"They weren't so bad at first, but each one got progressively worse. Finally, when she turned thirteen, we took her to a special doctor, who could help her get rid of her stress. He helped her to understand that it was okay to be angry and frustrated. He showed her how to express herself again." Higarashi-sama briefly glanced at the subjugation beads around Inuyasha's neck and winced. "I guess you know first hand how well she expresses herself now," she commented, pointing to the beads.

"Keh," he grunted in response.

She gave him a sympathetic smile. "She has gotten better since then. Her migraines have become almost non-existent. However, once the first migraine happens it makes it possible for more to occur. Most often, the trigger for her is stress, but some people get them for no apparent reason at all."

Inuyasha's brow furrowed in thought, "_Did I cause this,_" he wondered. "_She was so mad at me before we left. I rushed her packing. Kami-sama!_" he concluded, "_This is…._" The thought was interrupted by a thump on the floor upstairs. His little doggy ears perked and he heard a quiet moan from Kagome before he jumped up and bolted to her room.

When the inu-hanyou entered the miko's bedroom, he found her curled into the fetal position and whining. "Shimatta!" Inuyasha cried with feeling as he hurried toward the bed. He learned that the thump had come from her alarm clock being knocked to the floor when she moved into a huddled position.

He rushed to her side and lifted her into his arms before sitting on her bed once more. He then cradled her against his chest shushing her and murmuring comfort in her ear. He rubbed her back in those useless circles trying to calm her.

Higarashi-sama entered the room soon after having been completely surprised by Inuyasha's quick departure from their discussion in the kitchen. "What's the matter?" she asked when she stepped through the door. Before she got her answer, she saw Kagome huddled in the hanyou's arms. She quickly backed out of the room to get a fresh cold compress for her daughter's head. She was back quickly and applied the rag gently to her baby's forehead.

"Isn't there anything we can do for her?" The question came as a forced whisper. Those little puppy eyes were pleading for mercy. He couldn't stand seeing Kagome like this.

"I'm sorry. Until the headache passes, this is all we can do for her," her emotions riding plainly on her face. "You don't have to stay here, but I know you will. This will take time, honey. I wish I could fix this, but I can't." She motioned with her hands toward the charge in the boy's lap. "She seems to have settled. Why don't you get some rest," she suggested. "I'll be downstairs if you need me." The older woman turned to walk out the door, but paused for a moment. "Oh, try to keep that compress fresh for her. It will help a little." With that, she left the young pair alone.

Inuyasha stayed awake all night watching over Kagome. He religiously refreshed her compress to give her as much comfort as he could. With his emotions running so high, he finally fell into a light doze as the sun rose slowly behind the bedroom curtains.

Kagome woke in her bed. She found her hanyou sleeping with his head resting on the side of her bed. "_Oh my,_" she thought. "_He must have been up most of the night with me._" She silently watched Inuyasha sleep.

He looked so peaceful sleeping. He head gently laying on his right arm. She noticed that his lips were slightly parted and that his breathing stirred the locks of hair that had carelessly fallen across his face while he slept. As she studied him in his repose, a slight breeze blew in the open window and ruffled the curtains, which were still closed against the morning sun. The subtle rustling caused the hanyou's ears to twitch slightly.

Kagome couldn't help herself. She reached down to the boy's head and caressed those sensitive ears. At the feel of her light touch, Inuyasha let out a small growl like a puppy getting its belly scratched. The young miko giggled a little. She tried to stifle the sound, but it escaped her lips and betrayed her.

Inuyasha was suddenly awake. He sat bolt upright and nearly smacked himself with the arm he had been using as a pillow. Once he stopped floundering, he noticed a pair of honey-brown eyes staring at him. There was a shine to those eyes, and after a moment of staring, he realized that the shine was from suppressed laughter.

"Oi! What's so funny, temee?"

His usual brash nature would not deter her humor this morning though. "I saw this cute puppy doing some funny tricks," she replied with sarcasm. "But then you woke up and scared him away, I think."

The hanyou looked skeptical. "Where was this puppy?"

"He was asleep on my bed when I woke up." She watched said puppy-dog look around curiously and hid a smile.

He sniffed the bed trying to find the scent of this mysterious dog, but couldn't find any scents except his and hers. "I don't' smell a dog," he noted quizzically.

"Really?" her feigned innocence nearly destroyed by her desire to laugh. "Maybe I imagined it." She looked straight into his eyes and said, "I guess there are not cute puppies in this room." With that she planted a wet kiss on his nose and quickly fled the room.

Inuyasha just sat there, eyes wide and a deep red blush spreading across his face. "Oi! What was that for!" He yelled chasing after the nymph once his senses returned.

Kagome entered the kitchen with a grin. Her mother answered her grin with a smile of her own. "Felling better already, dear?" Kagome nodded and sat down at the table. "Good, I'll make you some breakfast."

With that, they heard Inuyasha's exclamation and then a streak of red heading for the kitchen. The black haired girl shifted her gaze to the silver haired boy's face. He was blushing, she noted. "Are you okay, Inuyasha?" she just managed to keep a straight face. He stopped instantly and just stood there blinking. "You seem a little flushed. You are not getting sick are you?"

The change of subject was too fast for him. "What are you blathering about? I'm fine."

"But your face is all pink," she said placing her hand on his cheeks. He blushed harder.

"I-I'm fine, really," he stuttered. "_What is she doing?_" he thought as he tried to remain coherent.

"Are you sure? Why don't you sit down?" She guided the befuddled boy to the seat she vacated and touched his face as she knelt down beside him. "I mean after all, you couldn't find the dog that was obviously in my room," she continued with mock concern, as she slid her hands from his cheeks to his ears and tweaked them. "And you are all red-faced.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he realized the ruse. He tried to get mad at her for her joke, but a cute little growl escaped his throat. He tried to stop it, but hormones are treacherous little bastards sometimes.

When she was satisfied with her ear play, she stopped. She giggled a little at the whimper what came when she stopped.

"If anyone else tried that, I would beat them bloody, but I just nursed you back to health, so you can live this time," he growled out grumpily.

"Arigato, Inuyasha." Kagome planted another kiss on his nose causing him to blush again. Then she proceeded to eat her breakfast.

After breakfast, the two adventurers returned to the feudal era to continue their quest for the Shikon no Tama.

Fin

I hope you all liked it. Again, I am sorry for not updating sooner. I honestly thought I had already loaded chapter three, but apparently, I only typed it out. Sometimes, I wonder about my sanity escaping me. I wish you all well. Please R&R. Flames are welcome; I will use them to keep warm at night. Ja!


End file.
